Twilight Only Sonic Characters
by xXxSORROWxXxWOLFxXx
Summary: It's like Twilight only mobians instead of vampires.
1. MOVING IN

**MOVING IN.**

**(Blaze: I always wanted to die in the arms of the one I loved, I would be nice to die with my love.) Honey wake up!!! It's time to go to Forkstein. said Queen Elena. Do I have to go mom? I really don't want to go!!! said Blaze. Yes you have to go to your dad in Forkstein. Plus It isn't fair I see you for 16 years and he didn't so you have to go Blaze. said Queen Elena. Okay you win I'll stay there for a year with him. But you owe me when I get back. said Blaze. (2 HOURS LATER) So this is Forkstein not to bad for a little town now where's dad? He should be here in 20 minutes. Blaze said to herself. (CAR HORN BEEPS) Hurry up I ain't got all day Blaze. I have work in a hour so hurry up already!!! said Big. Okay, okay dad geeze. said Blaze. (AT THE HOUSE) Hey Dr. Eggman thanks again for selling me the truck Eggman. said Big. Hey Blaze come out here and see your present. It's a Truck. said Big. A what!!!(BlAZE RUSHING DOWN STAIRS) This is so cool!!! Thank you dad thank you! said Blaze.**

**Your welcome Blaze oh almost forgot Blaze this is Dr. Eggman the guy who sold me the truck. Nice to meet you Dr. Eggman hey ddin't you used to be a villian? Not anymore I gave that up when I turned 80 years old. said Dr. Eggman. Oh thats cool. said Blaze. Well it's time for you to go to bed Blaze cause you have school tomorrow. said Big. Okay dad. said Blaze. (THE NEXT MORNING) Hey you must be the exchange student from Phoneix. said Manic. Yeah thats me. said Blaze. I'm gonna put you on the front cover of the school newspaper sweetie. said Manic. Please don't do that Manic. said Blaze. Okay sweetie I won't. said Manic. Tank you very much Manic. said Blaze. (AT LUNCH) Hey Sally, and Cream. said Blaze. Both: Hey Blaze. Both: Hey look it's the Collins!!! The who? said Blaze. The Collins are A family but their like girl friend and boyfriend. said Cream. Their what!!! said Blaze shocked. Oh here they come lets see that one with the black hair and red stripes is Shadow, The white haired girl is Rouge Shadows girl friend, And the blue haired one is Sonic, And the pink haired girl is Amy Sonics girl friend, The dorky one with white hair is Silver, And the brown haired girl is Fiona Silvers girl friend she's a sneaky fox, And the single male is Twilight the one with black hair with blue stripes. said Sally. (BELL RINGS) (IN BIOLOGY CLASS) Ah you must be Blaze I'm the Biology teacher Mr. Thomas lets see your going to sit with Mr. Twilight over their. (HAIR BLOWS IN THE AIR FROM THE FAN) (DESK THUDDS) (20 MINUTES LATER) Twilight storming out Blaze slowly following (TWILIGHT AND PRINCIBLE TALKING) Twilight: I want to change classes now!!! Princible: No I won't allow it. Fine!!! shouted Twilight. (AFTER 2 WEEKS IN THE PARKING LOT) Blaze look out!!! screamed Tails in the car. (CAR SLIDING, CAR BOUNCING AWAY, Twilight and Blaze staring each other in the eye's) Before anyone can get their Twilight runs off.**

**AT THE HOSPITAL.**

**Are you okay Blaze? asked Twilight. Yeah I'll be fine just a fractured knee It"ll heal by tomorrow Thats what Dr. Collin said anyway. said Blaze. Thats good to hear. said Twilight. Umm son can I talk to you? said Dr. Collin. (Twilight and Dr. Collin chattering) (Twilight coming back) Hey Twilight how did you stop the car from hiting me? asked Blaze. What do you mean Blaze? Don't play dumb with me I seen you we staring at each other. said Blaze. No I didn't stop the truck!!! said Twilight. Twilight storming out and leaving before Blaze can say anything else.**

**Their will be another chapter on the tenth of january 2009 promise.**

**Twilight is my fan character.**


	2. AFTER THE HOSPITAL

**AFTER THE HOSPITAL.**

_"So you okay Blaze they had to rush you to the hospital yesterday."said Sally. "Well it's nothing bad it's just a fractured knee it feels better I can put weight on it finally."said Blaze. "So what is _

_going on Blaze?"asked Cream. "Nothing really just that I know I seen Twilight stop that car from hiting me yesterday." said Blaze. "Look Blaze here comes Twilight!" said Sally. "Really where _

_oh he is over there."said Blaze. _**(TWILIGHT WALKING OVER TO BLAZE) **_"Hey Blaze sorry about storming out yesterday at the hospital."said Twilight. "It's alright Twilight."said Blaze. "Well see_

_you in biology class Blaze."said Twilight. _**(TWILIGHT WALKING AWAY)**_ "I can't believe it Twilight Collin just talked to you I'm so jealous!"said Sally. _

**(IN BIOLOGY CLASS)**_ "Hey Blaze have a good day?"asked Twilight. "Yeah I had a good day did you?" "It was alright."said Twilight. "Well lets do our work."said Twilight. "Your a bad flirter _

_Twilight."said Blaze. _**(AFTER CLASS) **_"Hey Blaze can you go with me to get a dress for prom?"asked Sally. "Yeah why not hey can you run me to a book store?"asked Blaze. "Yeah sure I can."_

_said Sally. "Thanks Sally."said Blaze. _**(AT THE DRESS SHOP) **_"I like this dress it makes my boobs look big."said sally. "Well girls I'm going to the book store meet me at the restaurant okay."said_

_Blaze. "okay."said Sally "Alright."said Cream. _**(AFTER BLAZE LEAVE'S THE BOOK STORE) **_"Street Drunkies: Look Fresh meat!." _

**(DODGE VIPER TIRES SCREECH ON PAVEMENT)****(DRIVER DOOR OPENS)**_"Get in Blaze!"said Twilight. "Okay."said Blaze. _**(PASSENGER DOOR OPENS THEN CLOSES) **_"Say something _

_so I don't go rip their heads off!"said Twilight. "Okay, why did you save me from Manic's sliding car?asked Blaze. "Hehehehe!"laughed Twilight. "Cause your special to me Blaze."said Twilight._

**(BLAZE BLUSHING BRIGHT RED) **_"Hey it's geting hot in here can I turn the AC on?"asked Blaze. "Sure Blaze do whatever you want to."said Twilight. "Thank you Twilight." _**(FINGER-TIPS **

**TOUCHING) **_"Your fingers feel furry."said blaze "Twilight? said Blaze. "Yes Blaze?"said Twilight. "Can I sleep in the car until you get to my dad's house?"asked Blaze. "Yes, Blaze you can do _

_whatever you want in this car." _

**(NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL IN THE WOODS) "**_I know what you are."said Blaze. "Say it out loud"said Twilight. "Mobian"said Blaze." "Are you scared?"asked Twilight. "No, no I'm not scared."_

_said Blaze. "You should be I'm a monster not a human do you know why I don't go out in the sunlight?asked Twilight. _**(TWILIGHT IN THE SUNLIGHT) **_"You look beautiful."said Blaze. _**(BLAZE**

**WALKING TOWARDS TWILIGHT) **_"No I could kill you."said Twilight. "I don't care I love you Twilight and I want to know do you love me?"asked Blaze. "Yes I do love you Blaze do you want to_

_come to my family's house?asked Twilight. "Sure I'd love to go!"said blaze. _**(THEN THEY WENT TO THEIR HOMES.)**

**Their will be another chapter on the tenth of january 2009 promise.**

**Twilight is my fan character.**


	3. THE BASEBALL GAME

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

**(KNOCKING ON THE FRONT DOOR) **_"Hi I'm here to take Blaze for diner at my families house sir"said Twilight. "Ahh you must be Twilight my daughter wouldn't stop talking about you last night Blaze!!! Twilight's here."said Big. _**(BLAZE RUSHES DOWN STAIRS) **_"Hi Twilight I'm ready lets get going"said Blaze. "Alright meet you in the car."said Twilight. "Blaze come here real quick."said Big. "Yes dad what do you need?"said Blaze. "Here some pepper spray just in case."said Big. "Ok dad but I probobily won't need it."said Blaze. "I will be back in a while dad." _**(AT HE COLLINS HOUSE) **_"Woww this is where you live it's huge!"said Blaze with excitment. "Well we better get inside my family really wants to meet you."said Twilight. "Okay let's go."said Blaze. "The Collins: Hi Blaze." "So you must be the dreamy girl Twilight's always talking about."said Sonic. "Hey Sonic your mine."said Amy hugging Sonic with a death grip. "Where making beef for you to eat"said Vector. "Oh I'm sorry but I'm not hungry."said Blaze. _**(ROUGE BREAKS THE BOWL) (IN TWILIGHT'S ROOM) **_"This is my room."said Twilight. "Cool!!!!!"said Blaze. "Hey Blaze do you want to go to a baseball game with me and my family?"asked Twilight. "Sure that sounds cool I'll come."said Blaze._

**(THE BASEBALL GAME) **_"This is our pitcher Blaze."said Twilight. "The Collins: Alright!!!" _**(CLASH) **_"Sonic and Twilight: I got It!!!" _**(THUNDER CLASHES TWILIGHT & SONIC HIT EACH OTHER AT THE SAME TIME) **_"I said I had it bro."said Twilight laughing. "Hunters!"shouted Shadow. _**(THE COLLINS SURROUNDING BLAZE) **_"Put your hair down"said Twilight. _**(BLAZE PUTS HER HAIR DOWN) **_"Well if ain't the Collins."said Salphire. "Shut up you back stabbing traitor!"shouted Twilight. _**(AIR BLOWS BLAZE'S AIR IN THE WIND) **_"Looks like they brought a snake."said Salphire. "You touch Blaze and I'll rip your fucking head off!"said twilight. _**(SALPHIRE LEAVES) **_"Blaze your going to stay the night at my house okay."said Twilight. "Okay."said Blaze. _**(THE END OF THE CHAPTER)**

**I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

**Salphire/Chaosshay**

**Twilight is my old fan character**

**Yours truly, Demon The Wolf**


	4. THE END

(THE END.)

_As tomorrow came Twilight watched over Blaze very closely during after school Salphire came back to get Blaze. Twilight barely seeing Salphire as Salphire leaped for Blaze Twilight geting in front of Blaze just in time as Twilight and Salphire flying through the air from the impact. "Why did you go to Scourges side?" asked Twilight. Still flying through the air "Cause I love being bad." said Salphire. "Your still not geting Blaze!" shouted Twilight with anger. As Salphire and Twilight land on a tree in the forest "Your not geting Blaze even if I have to die to make sure she's safe." said Twilight. As he kick Salphire in the stomache then kicking her into a tree "Hey remember me." said Scourge. As he stabed Twilight in the back then kicking Twilight into the ground. "I'll never let you have Blaze!" shouted Twilight. As Twilight was geting up off the ground Salphire hits Twilight into a tree "Well this is where it ends for you Twilight." said Salphire. As Salphire and Scourge stab Twilight in the heart Twilight shouting with his last breath "Sonic protect Blaze for me!" As Twilight falls to the ground dead. Sonic running to Twilight when Sonic stops he sees Twilight on the ground dead but no sign of Salphire or Scourge Sonic picking up Twilight's dead body bringing it to Blaze and the Collins the Collins seeing Twilight's dead body "Who did this?" said the Collins. Sonic crying "The hunters." said Sonic. As Sonic puts Twilight on a round silver pedistal "Let's go get Scourge and Salphire and revenge Twilight!" shouted Sonic. Sonic running to Salphire's and Scourge's house Salphire standing in the door way proud of herself for killing Twilight "So the blue rat came to get revenge for his brother Twilight." said Salphire. "You killed Twilight just to kill a Blaze your going to pay." shouted Sonic. Sonic punching Salphire repeatedly in the stomache then kneeing Salphire in the stomache Salphire upper cuting Sonic while back at the silver pedistal Twilight siting up hearing Sonic scream in pain Twilight running to Sonic but stoping then hiding behind a tree seeing Salphire and Scourge hiting Sonic in the stomache Scourge about to stab Sonic in the heart but Twilight catches Scourges hand making Scourge drop the knife as Twilight punched Scourge in the chest sending Scourge into a tree knocked out Twilight looking at Salphire in his other hand tossing Salphire by the wrist into the ground then grabing Salphires wrist again then tossing her into the same tree as Scourge knocked out . "Sonic you okay?" asked Twilight. "I'm fine." said Sonic. As they head back to the Collins house Blaze not in site "Where's Blaze?" asked Twilight. "Salphire and Scourge took her." said Dr. Collin. Twilight running to Blaze Scourge squeezing Blaze's cut in her leg "Say it say it!!"_

**(THE LAST FIGHT.)**

_Twilight kicking Scourge into the fire place Salphire kicking Twilight in the back of the head "Your gonna pay for killing Scourge!" shouted Salphire. The moon shining throw the window when Twilight walks out of the smoke "Your a warhog!" said Salphire scared. Twilight ripping Salphire in half with his claws " Twilight helping Blaze up turning back to normal mobian "You okay?" asked Twilight. As they headed to the hospital. The next day at the prom Twilight and Blaze slow dancing "Can you bite me and turn me into a mobian?" asked Blaze. "Sure I can anything for you." said Twilight. Twilight about to bite her until "I can wait." said blaze._

**(THE END) (THANK YOU FOR READING THE SEQUAL NEW MOON WILL BEGIN SOON UNTIL THEN BYE)**

**ChaosShay has Salphire **

**Chris as Twilight**


End file.
